Things that I remember
It is sung by 9 volt and 18 volt, As they sing and reminisce about their time together, a montage of clips from episodes plays. Lyrics 9 volt: 18 volt? 18 volt: huh? 9 volt: I was just thinking of some of the things you can do with your head 18 volt: things people remember? 9 volt: You know, one of the things you can do with your head is to remember. 18 volt: really? 9 volt: You can remember with your head 18 volt: wowzers 9 volt: And I was just thinking about some of the things I remember best. (music starts) 18 volt: Good. 9 volt: Things I really like to remember, 18 volt. (sung) 9 volt: Things that I remember Times that never end Favorite things inside my head Special friend to friend Roads we've walked together (Kidware playing with bubbles while holding glow sticks) All the stops we've made (9 volt making natalie’s New room) People we've talked to them and songs we've sung to them (first the scene where 9 volt got his tuxedo, then the two dancing side-by-side while playing as the beloved couple) And games we've played (dressed up as girls, then 9 volt smiling as Emily And Natalie hug each other) And there are chilly days in winter (18 volt taking a photo of kids throwing snowballs) Out laughing in the snow (Natalie building a huge snowball with the students) And lazy days in summer (Natalie And her class playing at the beach) With no place much to go (in a boat, Kidware splashed At 9 volt) Each day has its memories And when the day is through Things that I remember Are the things I did with you (spoken) 9 volt: You see what I mean, 18 volt? 18 volt: Yeah, I kinda do, 9 volt. And you know what? I kinda feel the same way. (sung) 18 volt: Things that I remember Safe inside my head All the girls and all the boys (In halloween, 9 volt dressed up as the mouse king, then Natalie dressed up as the blue fairy, the group playing laser tag) And the different books we read about gaming (18 volt shows 9 volt every place) You know I sang to you (the ending of "just you and I", as 18 volt hugs 9 volt) Took a drive and gave a present (18 volt & 9 volt at their own sports car) When you're gone I miss you (18 volt puts flowers to a little girl who got killed) And I'm happy when you're here (9 volt dreaming in a fantasy land) And there's an arm around the shoulder (The students enjoying candy floss during break) And a friend I'll always keep (Tony bought six puppies) And nights so full of talking (18 volt and Emily looking at the stars) We never fell asleep (Kids dancing during their camping trip) Each day has its memories And when the day is through Things that I remember Are the things I did with you 9 volt: (spoken) Yeah, I know what you mean, 18 volt. Both (sung): Things that I remember Are the things I did with youCategory:Songs Category:WarioWare adventures songs